


Cinnamon Roll

by chikka_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Uhm basically everyonexYachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikka_san/pseuds/chikka_san
Summary: Smol interactions of smol manager with tol guys/girls





	Cinnamon Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Precious baby girl needs some love! I straight ship Yachi with everyone because she??is???so???shippable???? (timeline varies throughout every chapter)

_Everyday after school I have to endure an hour and a half of having to interact with cactus brained people to “assist” them get a life, or at least a passing score. sitting around these people drains the life out of my already dead body, just watching them makes me lose my cool every now and then; good thing she started helping me (and Yamaguchi, I suppose) bring this burden Yachi Hitoka._

_She’s pretty good at studying, she gets good scores, her English is exceptionally high, nice personality I guess, very patient and a bit of a softy ( or the personification of soft) which makes her the perfect candidate to tutor these one-celled organisms._

_Sitting across of her like this…makes me wonder; why go all the way to help them? Doesn’t she have anything to do of her own? Doesn’t she have hobbies? Why join the volleyball club? She doesn’t know the sport at all. She could have had all the time in the world to do something else…go out with friends…or go out, I guess._  
_she’s not that bad-looking, well, not the prettiest if I compare her with Shimizu-Senpai, but she's kind of above average, cute-wise I think? Her height’s kinda lacking though…but whatever, I think it suits her personality...adding these up makes her...well...Yachi-San..._

 

“Tsukishima-kun."

_Ah, she said my name._

 

"You look awfully quiet.”

_Awfully?_

  
“Well, I’m always quiet.”  
_Aren’t I, yachi-san?_

 

“Well, t-the kind of quiet where you didn’t notice Hinata and the others left to buy snacks a-and they were just asking you what you wanted but you weren’t…paying attention."

_Why is she always squeaking while she talks? Like a mouse…so annoying. Is she always nervous?_

 

"T-Tsukishima-kun?”

“Oh?..”

“See.”

_Ah, she smiled. are those dimples? Yep, they are dimples. Never really noticed them ‘till now._

 

“You’re always in deep thoughts lately.”

_If you weren’t sitting across me tucking your hair behind your small ears, I wouldn’t be._

  
“Guess so.”

“W-what were you thinking about?”

_Not you._

  
“Stuff.”

“Like?”

_Not you._

  
“Uh, homework.” _Lame._

“You don’t seem like the type to wander in deep thoughts just about that…”

_Stop giggling. Just stop it._

 

“Oh don’t I?, What type do you think I am then, Yachi-San?”

_What was that just now...?_

“Well…”

“Well?”

“I actually have no idea.”

“Hn?"

“We never hang out before, s-so i don’t really know you…”

“…”

_Her eyes are looking straight through my soul. Too bright, Too bright. It’s making me cringe, not in a bad way, I guess._

“…”  
“…”  
“…”

“I-I-I’m sorry, I was just t-thinking w-w-w-we’re not really c-clo”

“Well, why don’t we give time for that then.”

_I wanna go home, why am I saying this._

“E-e-excuse me?????!!!!”

“I’m curious about what you think of me, so we should hang out.”

_Damn right, Kei._

“I-i-i-i-i think so too!”

 

_Oh god, what have I done. That was too fast. Too sudden. I wanna go home, Yachi-San this is apparently your fault.Thanks to you I've used up all my remaining energy on thinking about you and asking you out, I feel so tired, like I have a fever or something._

“I-i’ll t-text you about that!”

_Her face has turned into a tomato. I want to pinch them so bad._

“Of course, I’ll be waiting.”

_Ah i’m tired, it hasn’t even been an hour._

\----

 

This was crossposted from Tumblr! (tsukiyachi.tumblr.com) hello it's admin IB! 


End file.
